


encounter of the seventh kind

by nencenedril (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien!Voldemort, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Human Experimentation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nencenedril
Summary: Subject 17: Harry James Potter, abducted as part of Head Scientist Voldemort's experimentation on humans and their reproduction system.He wants to conduct a very thorough investigation.





	encounter of the seventh kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeTeaAndMe (kurofu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurofu/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MIK!!!
> 
> HERE'S YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT~~

A soft humming noise threaded through the still night air. A triangle of bright lights glided over the countryside, spinning and glowing, travelled across the countryside. A cluster of trees, bent in the wind, their leaves rustling and crinkling, some tearing off wiry branches to be swooped about in the passing tug of wind.

It stopped just above the lone house deep within the countryside. All the house's windows were darkened, only to be suddenly lit up by a beam of light emanating from the bottom of the strange craft.

Inside the house, the only occupant, Harry was jarred awake suddenly by the sound of strange engines whirring and the repeated scratching of tree branches on the panes of his window as they whipped and hit the panes of glass. An intensely blinding white light penetrated through the blinds, illuminating the room in stark bands of light. It forced Harry to hold his hand to his brow and block some of the light hurting his eyes while also in an attempt to see through it.

There was another small whirring noise before a crack slowly appeared on the window, at first slowly expanding before shattering faster and faster. It stopped for a moment, the spidery web of cracks still. The sound of a small tap had the window blast inwards, shards flying and coating the floor.

Harry lifted the duvet just in time, shielding his face. Lowering the edge to peek over, he saw a silhouette of a man in the bright light stepping into the room, his boots crunching on the glass. The intruder appeared to talk to thin air.

"Successfully breached Subject 17's habitat, extraction ongoing," said the stranger, a weird almost hissing accent colouring his words.

Harry leapt from his bed, grabbing the lamp from his bedside table, gripping it with two hands and waving it about in a manner he thought was threatening.

"Get out of my house!" yelled Harry, panicked eyes dancing from the glass on the ground to the intruder in his room. 

The man advanced towards him. 

As he stepped out of the light, Harry could just about see half of his face. He was beautiful but distorted, a face that was unnaturally smooth, his eyes too large and a bright, bright red.

Harry faltered at the sight for just a moment, long enough for the strange man to extract some device from his pocket, point it towards Harry and press a button.  
Feeling suddenly woozy, Harry's form started slumping, swaying on his feet as he tried to fight the abrupt sensation of overwhelming tiredness.

"Subject 17's vitals spiked in a fit of stress and overexertion, tranquilizer has been administered and the subject is reacting accordingly," droned the man, catching Harry just before he fell onto the glass-covered floor. Hoisting him over the shoulder the man looked at his wrist, at a strange planetary watch that seemed to make sense only to him.  
"Extraction conducted in 5.43 Earth minutes, exceeding expectations."

* * *

Harry woozily opened his eyes, a bright light making him flutter his eyelids in pain. There was a beeping noise, a gentle rhythm of low-level machinery noise around him lulling him in his sleep.

He felt a prick at his arm and blearily looked down to it. Wrapped around it was a mechanical snake, the interconnecting plates of metal undulating as it wrapped around his arm.   
Its main body was a thick clear tube, and it had sunk its fangs into the meat of his arms, drawing out blood through them and filling its own plastic body. He gaped in fascination at the strange creature, before his eyes moved in horror to the restraints that tied him to the surface he was on. He whipped his head around to his other arm to see that that too was held to a metal table with strange metal cuffs. There were none on his legs he noted, as he swung them in a wild manner, and in his panic fruitlessly squirming. 

The 'snake' on his arm, having filled its tube-like body with his blood, detached itself and crawled down the bed onto the floor and out the door which opened with a soft whoosh noise.

Harry craned his neck to look around the room. It was annoyingly plain, with only nondescript machines that he had no clue to as to what they did. He wiggled more, softly grunting in effort as he tried to escape from the bonds. He paused in alarm when he heard the noise of the door opening once more.

Strolling in, looking down at some sort of screen in his hands, was the man from earlier. He didn't look up at Harry as he came to stand beside the bed he was on, casually poking at his screen. Harry gaped in shock at the casual attitude of his kidnapper. 

Just as Harry was about to start shouting at him, his mouth open to begin yelling, the man reached into his pocket, retrieving a silver ball that he shoved into Harry's open mouth. Harry made a confused noise into the hand that still covered his mouth, the man seemed to mentally count before lifting his hand. Immediately metal tendrils spilled from Harry's mouth, wrapping around his head and effectively gagging him.

Making angry noises of protest he tried kicking at the man. The man just raised his eyebrow in amusement, before turning to one of the machines in which he sat the strange device he had been working on top of, and seemingly began recording a data log.

"This is Chief Scientist 7 also known as Voldemort, conducting the 54th experiment on newly-found species 'humans' or as they classify themselves 'homo sapiens'." The man started, his voice methodical and still with a hissing intonation.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, 'newly found species'?

Did he get kidnapped by some weirdo who thought he had discovered humans for the first time?

"We have captured this time a younger specimen," the man continued, and with a flick of his elongated fingers, lasers beamed from the ceiling somewhere, zigzagging across his body. While it scanned him, the scientist pulled on a pair of surgical looking gloves.

"Interesting, the specimen has several differences to the last subject, with what we identified as the appendix missing," the strange man said, his large red eyes scanning the blueish projection that had appeared on the wall, a language like Harry had never seen before, floating past the outline of his body.

"Today, however, my focus is on the human genitalia, to finally see if they are capable of being assimilated into the great galactic empire and helping reproduction efforts in our ongoing war."

Harry's eyes widen in panicked and he desperately tried to yell through the gag, the muffled sounds ignored by the scientist.  
"Without further ado, I shall begin experimentation on the subject."

Voldemort lifted a curved silver blade from a tray, lifting the hem of Harry's trousers and methodically cutting through the stitching and length of them. Just as Harry went to kick at him, the scientist's eyes bore into his, pressing the thin edge of the blade to the skin of Harry's shin. 

"I would recommend Subject 17 does not in any way move during this part of the procedure in case of accidental damage."

Harry stared into the alien eyes of the scientist, the huge red eyes causing him to freeze suddenly. The alien tilted his head, a thin sarcastic smile stretched on his lips. Harry watched silently as the alien cut through the rest of his clothes, breathing heavily through flared nostrils.

Once stripped completely, Harry's cheeks blushing with embarrassment, Voldemort ran one hand down the smooth skin of Harry's leg, watching him closely for a reaction. Harry looked away from those piercings eyes, and instead tried to focus on the ceiling and not the soft sensations of fingertips running up and down his legs, tracing along his inner thigh and getting closer and closer to his cock.

"Subject 17's epidermis appears soft and pliable, comparable to the species Sprilte, conquered 136 years ago and assimilated into the empire," Voldemort said in an analytical voice, before reaching to grasp Harry's half-hardened cock.

"Humans appear to have both external and internal sex organs, not unlike our own species, and appear to divide themselves according to these - confusing and inefficient to say the least," Voldemort continued to speak into the recorder, watching Harry's face as he slowly pumped his shaft with his gloved covered hand. Harry winced at the harsh pull of glove on dry skin. Voldemort lifted an eyebrow at this.

"It appears humans are incapable of producing their own slick to aid in reproduction," he said reaching over to the table for a small bottle, before pouring copious amounts onto Harry's member, fondling it once more now eased by the slickness of the strange lube.

"Added aphrodisiac elements to the lube have been added to aid the experiment, but later experiments will have a control element of no aphrodisiac," Voldemort added into his notes. He placed the bottle of lube back on the table just beside him.

Harry moaned, his voice muffled by the gag as a burning sensation slowly fell over him. His skin began to feel hotter and hotter, a sheen of sweat slowly growing as Voldemort continued to stroke his cock, now hardened and straining.

"Subject 17, Earth alias Harry James Potter, appears to respond quite vigorously to stimuli applied to outer genitalia area, as seen in previous subjects," Voldemort said, a glint in his eye, letting go of Harry's member.

He frowned however at the sight of precum leaking from the tip of Harry's cock, slowly dribbling down to pool on his belly.

"Addition to earlier notes, although it appeared at first that humans were unable to produce slick, they do produce a lubricating substance once properly aroused indicating some level of pleasure to sex than just a biological drive, not unlike my own species."

Harry arched his back on the table, whimpering, his brow covered in sweat. His eyes had glazed over and he had spread his legs as wide as he could.

Voldemort gave a small chuckle, running his hands over Harry's inner thighs, making him give a needy moan into the gag filling his mouth. Voldemort pushed Harry's legs backwards until he had almost been folded in half, the scientist reached above to pull down further restraints that held Harry in this vulnerable and humiliating position.

"Subject 17 is reacting very well with the stimuli applied so far," Voldemort said in a low voice, dragging his fingertips lightly over Harry's straining cock and balls, before trailing them down to Harry's hole. Harry's hips bucked at the contact, before being held down by one of Voldemort's hands, which he noticed through the haze of his mind had two more fingers than his own.

"Human internal passage appears tight, perhaps unused," Voldemort mused, pushing the tip of one finger in lightly. "Additionally, the anal entrance of a human male is notably dry and in this case in definite need of applied lubricant."

Harry watched through half-lidded eyes as Voldemort smeared copious amounts of lube around his entrance, shuddering at the cool feel of it on his burning skin. His head felt dizzy, sensations heightened, the world hurting his eyes with its brightness.

Voldemort retracted his hands, walking around to squint once more at the chart that documented Harry's body, running gloved fingers along the complex diagram of his innards. The strange alien hummed as he traced the tangled patterns of Harry's insides, a strange trilling noise that sounded almost like a cat's purr.

"How peculiar," he murmured, before clearing his throat to talk in a louder voice, "it appears that unlike my own kind, humans have not faced any reproductive crises and have not developed child bearing capabilities in all sexes."

Harry made a confused moaning noise through the gag, weakly straining against the shackles that held him. His skin felt so hot, feverish. He needed the cool hands of the scientist on him.

The alien scientist turned to him, raising an eyebrow in an amused manner. "Oh sorry, dear, didn't mean to abandon you," he said, walking back over to the table, sliding a gloved hand immediately up Harry's thigh to plunge his fingers into Harry. Harry arched his back at the sudden intrusion, gasping around the gag that filled his mouth his eyes going wide.

"That's it," the alien cooed, "you humans are so cute."

Harry let out a string of high-pitched keening noises as the alien's fingers pushed in and out mercilessly, his hands clenching and unclenching where it was secured against the metal of the table he was on.

Voldemort made a humming noise, twisting his fingers and opening and closing them as he methodically stretched the human open. 

“I suppose,” said Voldemort, as he kept pushing his fingers into Harry’s writhing body, “a few modifications here and there would be possible.”

He trailed a gloved hand through Harry’s split legs and across the folded expanse of his stomach.

“The human body can be very resilient according to our experiments, you are so adaptable,” continued Voldemort, pinching at the skin at Harry’s hip. 

“This adaptability,” said Voldemort, slowing the motions of his fingers, “will be great for the Empire, the soldiers I could make from your genes…” 

Voldemort trailed off, his eyes focused on the screen with Harry’s scan on it, a greedy look in his eyes. The scientist’s attention suddenly snapped back to the man underneath him.  
“But first, a thorough examination of the human body is needed,” purred Voldemort, “for the good of the Empire of course.”

He slid his fingers out of Harry, watching in amusement as he whimpered, missing the feeling of the rubber-gloved fingers in him. Voldemort reached over, clicking the metal manacles off Harry’s wrist. Harry’s own hands slid down his body as he tried to fill himself, only for his hands to be yanked up.

“Naughty,” said Voldemort, clicking his tongue. Harry stared at the alien’s mouth and more notably at the split tongue, that flickered around plush lips. Harry weakly struggled at the hold the alien had on him, desperate to touch himself. 

“Now, don’t make me put the bindings back on,” said Voldemort in a patronising tone, “this can be enjoyable for the both of us,” he continued, reaching down to grasp at Harry’s hard cock, before looming over Harry, “or just one of us.”

He released his hold on Harry, watching patiently as to what Harry was going to go. Harry felt torn. The fever burning under his skin made him want to touch himself, to stroke his cock and pinch his nipple. He wanted to indulge in the pleasure he could bring himself but-

But Voldemort’s large red eyes met his, and he thought about the alien’s long hands, how his fingers had filled Harry, his gloved hand wrapped around his cock. He could bring himself only a pathetic shadow of the pleasure he could see promised in the alien’s eyes. 

Harry laid his head back down on the table, tilting his head back in surrender, the muscles in his leg ached from where they were strung up. He looked obediently towards the alien. The scientist smiled.

“So obedient already, the breeding program is going to perform so well,” said the scientist reaching out to brush his hand across one cheek of Harry’s arse.  
Harry made a noise around the gag, his eyes blown wide open in the effect of the aphrodisiac still running rampant in his system. It felt so good, the cold trailing of extra-terrestrial fingers on the too warm skin, skin that felt like it was burning up – like the surface of Earth’s star, flaring and boiling. 

Voldemort climbed up onto the metal table himself settling in behind Harry’s exposed arse, unbuttoning the bottom three buttons of his white coat and reaching into his trousers. Harry whimpered into the warm and slickened metal of the ball gag when he felt the hard press of the alien’s cock- no, _cocks_.

Protruding from the alien’s trousers were twin cocks, jutting out at slight angles from one another, the purple heads double ridged with further protrusions down the side of each. Harry’s eyes widened in panic. Through his hazed and feverish mind, logic took over – no way were those cocks going to fit in him. 

Voldemort rubbed a soothing hand on Harry’s flank as if comforting a startled horse. 

“Don’t worry,” said Voldemort as he squeezed the two shafts together with his other hand and rubbed them against the cleft of Harry’s arse, “I’ll go slow, one cock to begin with and then after some further stretching the other.”

He leant forward, his abnormally large eyes fixing on Harry’s with a predatory stare. 

“The other experiments didn’t like it very much when I put both in at once,” he continued, his tone lowering to a whisper. “And as pretty as their screams were, and as yours are bound to be, I do really want to enjoy this,” said Voldemort still in the quiet tone, sounding more threatening in his calm and quiet tone than if he had been yelling this at Harry.  
He rose back up, looming over Harry whose mind was fighting between the logic-tinged panic and the lust that burned throughout his body telling him to _submit, submit, submit_. Voldemort watched amusedly at the inner struggle present in the pitiful human's eyes, bending over to press a kiss just to the inner part of Harry’s warm brown thighs, his eyes fixed on Harry’s.

Harry’s burning lust won out with the feel of Voldemort’s lips on his heated skin, choosing to lie his head back down, Voldemort patted his inner thigh as if rewarding a pet for good behaviour. 

Voldemort watched the experiment’s face hungrily, as the head of one cock nudged at his entrance. Harry’s grip tightened around the edge of the metal table once more, the knuckles turning white at the feeling of the alien’s cock sliding in, the burn of the stretch making Harry wince. 

He pushed one cock in, the other nestling into the space between Harry’s leg and thigh. Voldemort settled over Harry, his hips snug against Harry’s arse, arms wrapped around one of Harry’s thighs as he kissed along the calf, his legs still chained to be spread in the air. Voldemort pressed his face against the smooth skin, giving a subtle smirk as his hips thrusted forward, rocking into Harry. 

Harry gasped his hand coming up to his forehead at the feel of the thick lengths of the alien’s cock, pushing in and out, a slow and torturous motion. It made Harry aware of every bit of Voldemort’s length and girth, the ridges, and bumps – the completely alien nature of the man filling every inch of him. 

The alien reached over and grabbed the same aphrodisiac laced lube, squirting copious amounts onto his fingers and rubbing it liberally around Harry’s stretched hole. He slowly pushed one finger in, hungrily watching the changing facial expressions of the human beneath him. Slowly but thoroughly he stretched the tight ring of muscle and finally pushing his other cock into Harry.

Voldemort lightly bit at the muscle of Harry’s calf, his eyes darkening at the tight feel of his new human subject around his cocks – none of the other ones had taken him half as well as this new one. Voldemort knew he had chosen correctly when he had been scouring the planet for potential experiments. This human was the most resilient one yet, the pretty face hiding a hardened core that he would need in the upcoming experiments.

The alien’s forked tongue licked a line over Harry’s calf, enjoying the sweet taste of human sweat as he thrusted his hips forward moving faster and faster.  
He watched his cocks push into the stretched hole of the human in fascination, revelling in the tight feel around him, the fluttering of muscle at every breath the small and fragile human took. The sheen of sweat on brown forehead, deep green eyes stupid in their daze and a pretty mouth opened so invitingly. Voldemort would have to conduct oral experimentation later. 

Harry grasped desperately at the dark curls of the alien, nails scraping against his scalp as he clawed desperately. Voldemort’s hand flexed around the column of Harry’s throat, pressing ever so slightly and making Harry release his grip.

Voldemort rose back up, a dangerous look in his eyes as he stilled his hips. He released Harry’s throat only to capture his hands and hold them above his head, his chest arched over Harry’s head. He sidled his hips even closer to Harry, hissing as he brought his hips back only to pound harder into Harry.

He lost himself in the moment – the experiment was all but forgotten – as he used the body underneath him to get off, ignoring the whimpers and moans as he pounded into the human, using it only as a means of pleasure. He wrapped a hand around the brown column of Harry’s neck.

Harry’s body was overwhelmed with pleasure. His back lifted off the metal table, his ankles rubbed raw from where the bindings had cut into them. His body tightened, muscles flexing underneath the skin as he came hard. 

Voldemort grinned, fingers burying into the soft flesh of his throat, continuing his hard and fast-paced thrusting. Harry screamed from behind the gag, his eyes screwed up and mouth hanging open in shock. Pure pleasure raced through his body, zinging beneath his skin and filling him with warmth. 

Voldemort reared back, his chest rising and falling as he panted, slowly pulling himself out of Harry. He stuffed his softening cocks back into his trousers before he checked his watch. He pushed his curls back from his forehead.

“Experimentation concluded, the newest subject captured has been very _enlightening_ for my research conducted on humans and their reproductive capabilities,” Voldemort said, swiping a finger along Harry’s come covered stomach and sucking it off the tip his fingers.


End file.
